The purpose of this project is to produce a series of five technical bibliographies on mental health and aging (in addition to the one on Organic Brain Syndrome proposed for year 03 of the project to produce a Handbook of Mental Health and Aging (NIMH Contract #278-76-0056 (SM)).). The bibliographies would be designed for use by professional mental health personnel and educated users of technical references; for colloege and university educators; and as guides for graduate student research. The proposed topic for the five bibliographies are: Depression, Self-Destructive Behavior and Aging; Psychopharmacology and Aging; Psychosocial Stress and Aging; Competency Over the Adult Years; and Neurobiology of Aging. These topics were chosen by members of the Editorial Board for the Handbook of Mental Health and Aging in consultation with representatives of the National Institute of Mental Health. The source material for the bibliographies consists of a bibliographic file of over 55,000 research items concerning aging published from 1959 to 1976 which have been collected at the Andrus Gerontology Center. Additional searches of published sources and computerized data bases will be conducted from the Shock Bibliography and files such as MEDLARS, PASAR and Brain Research Information Service in order to update the existing file. Each bibliography will contain approximately 700 items. These bibliographies will be ready for production by March, 1980.